Liam MacKay
Liam MacKay, under the username Nilesy, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. On Nilesy's YouTube channel, he is best known for playing the video games, The Binding of Isaac and Team Fortress 2. Nilesy started his YouTube channel with hand drawn pictures, and then moved on to video games such as Minecraft and World of Warcraft. He met the Yogscast around the time that they began posting Cataclysm videos on the main channel and joined Kungaloosh Anonymous to raid with them. He soon started making videos for Machinima and soon after, Nilesy joined the Yogscast. He started a series with Sjin called Diamonds In The Rough, in which they attempt to find good adventure maps among ones that are rated poorly, or are undiscovered, and now has done several Minecraft series, mainly modded, such as Tekkit, Evicted!, Owl Island, and Cat Island with Hannah. Currently, Nilesy does not post videos to YouTube, however he regularly streams live on his twitch channel. He has also indicated that he may return to YouTube in the future, stating on his twitch channel description: "At the moment, I'm on a break from making YouTube vids, as I'm focussing on having fun streaming and building an awesome community on Twitch. I do intend on returning to YouTube at some point!" Yogscast Website Summary Nilesy; entrepreneur and pooling enthusiast. An early adopter in pool float technology, Nilesy started his own business selling portable pools to the dehydrated masses. Nilesy’s Greatest and Best Pools and Pool Accessories is synonymous with quality, excellence and really good cheap pools you should buy one. If Nilesy had any words of advice for fledgling start-up businesses, it would be this: please purchase a portable pool. Long-time friend of the Yogscast, Nilesy is usually found on his channel playing indie games, RPG games, roguelikes, or being weirdly good at workplace sims. Does lots of co-ops with Hannah because she is his good bud (and also one of the few to actually purchase a portable pool). Trivia *Nilesy has a cat named Lyndon. *The name "Nilesy" came from the character, Niles Crane from the television show, "Frasier". *Nilesy's Minecraft skin is based on the character, Dwight Schrute from the American television show, The Office. *Nilesy used to work at a call centre. *Nilesy used to have a YouTube channel before NilesyRocks called NilesyRawr, which he closed due to partnership restrictions. *Nilesy's favourite superhero is the Crimson Bolt.Nilesy. (2013, September 30). Contrary to the Yogscast wiki, my favourite superhero is not iron man, it’s the crimson bolt Retrieved from https://twitter.com/twirlyswirly/status/384817295228280832 *Nilesy's favourite films are Magnolia, Everything is Illuminated, Southland Tales, and Super. *Nilesy's favourite television shows are Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, Haruhi Suzumiya, Arrested Development, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, and Flight of the Conchords. *Nilesy is 6 feet 1, inches tall (186 cm). * Nilesy attended Insomnia Scotland Gaming Festival. * Nilesy is a fan of Homestuck. * Nilesy has social anxiety. * His favourite colour is light blue. * Nilesy provides the voice of Moully on the Cartoon Hangover show Bee and PuppyCat. * Nilesy is allergic to raw banana Notable Quotes * "You shut your mouths you BASTARD KIDS!"﻿ *"Not on my fuckin' watch!" *"You son of a gun!""You son of a gun!" *"How's your day been?" *"I'm using my sexy cold voice." *"I was lagged... That chicken! I was stuck on the chicken!" *"Every pool boy must one day grow up to be a pool man!" *"Shut up, Sjin, ya bampot!" *"I know this place like the back of my watch, and I don't even wear a watch. Know what I'm saying?" *"Flippin' Flippers!" *"I made Sips that pool for free! And what did I get? Murdered." *"But, uh...if you hear the pool talking to you, don't tell anyone, got it?" *"GOD DAMMIT!" *"There's a thin line between sucking and not." *"NO, don't come down here mister cat! *"Oh, come on!" *"Yes, we, can!" *"Oh shit!" * "Flippin' Nora!""Flippin' Nora!" * "Very Professional!" Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Twitch *Store *Google+ Gallery YOGSCASTNilesy.png|Nilesy's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTNilesy2.png|Nilesy's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTNilesy3.png|Nilesy's third Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTNilesy4.png|Nilesy's fourth Yogscast avatar. Nilesy.jpg|Nilesy's previous Steam avatar. 549063_10150933923820986_93232770_n.jpg|Nilesy's Facebook avatar. 556592_10150869401780986_756289968_n.jpg|Nilesy's previous Twitter avatar. Nilesy's Twitter avatar.png|Nilesy's previous Twitter avatar. nilesy twitter current.png|Nilesy's previous Twitter avatar. LiamMacKayTwitterAvatar.png|Nilesy's previous Twitter avatar. Nilesy Avatar.jpeg|Nilesy's Current YouTube and Twitter avatar Nilesyy.png|Nilesy's first Minecraft skin. ProtessionalStrem.png|"Protessional Strem," the name of Panda, Zylus, and his livestream for the Christmas Livestreams. Nilsey Cartoon.jpg|Nilsey as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. tumblr_mi4r3u1XzX1qeklh4o1_1280.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 01.21.14.png nilesybeingabadassobviously.PNG tumblr avatar.PNG|Nilesy's first Tumblr avatar. mcniles.jpg|Nilesy brushing his teeth. Nilesy.png Nilesy cat ears.png YoungNilesy.jpg|Nilesy when he was younger. Nilesyy.jpg|Nilesy giving a cheeky smirk. FunkyBeardNilesy.png|Nilesy with a fun beard. References Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Nilesy Category:Content Producers